An Angel
by Devoted-Twilighter
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett Oneshot - We know Emmett was mauled by a bear and we know Rosalie saved him --Stephenie Meyer even went into detail on her website from Emmett's POV-- , but what else happened? --NOTE: all the references to God are SM's idea.--


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the _Twilight_ characters. I got this idea off of reading the outtakes of _Twilight_ on Stephenie Meyer's website. Emmett explained his story, but I wanted to go _more_ into detail! Go check it out if you already haven't! It's on !

I winced in pain as the massive paw struck me again, finally bringing me down. I flailed my arms around, trying to get back up, and I hit my head on a boulder instead. I groaned and fell onto the hard earth. I lifted my hand to touch my skull and I felt the blood stain my fingers.

The bear stood up to its full height and let out a roar. As it tried to strike again, I rolled out of its way and its claws grazed my muscular arms. Still, I yelled out in pain.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Okay, so maybe attempting to take on a full grown bear was not the brightest idea; I knew I was going to die. There was no way any normal human being could survive this kind of pain. The bear's paw crashed down onto my leg, and I heard a sickening crunch. I yelled out again, a stream of profanities escaping my mouth.

The bear looked like it was ready to launch itself on me and take my life once and for all. I didn't do anything. I just lay there and waited for it all to end. This bear was done playing with me; I would just let him finish. My whole body was falling apart, and I was in massive pain. Stupid bear with its stupid strength and claws…I just wanted to die now.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. First there was a bear standing over me, getting ready to kill me, and then there was a blur of white and gold. I heard the bear roar out in anger and I heard more snarling and scratching. I couldn't figure out what kind of animal could make that sound. The only logical explanation would have to be another bear. I groaned. Would the new bear kill this bear, and then go to torture me some more? Or would it be kind enough to finish me off after it was done with this bear?

I listened to the fight, and I craned my neck to see what was happening. I still could only see the blur of white and gold, and a confused bear. My vision was getting cloudy and blurry, and my head felt dizzy. My body ached and I was bleeding pretty badly. Then, I heard the sound of a neck snapping, and that was too much for me.

My world went black.

I woke up confused. My head wasn't throbbing as much and I wasn't lying on the ground anymore. There were no more sounds of fighting and snarling, just the rush of…wind? I felt light and cold and that's when I realized that I must be flying. That or I was on my way to Heaven. Had one of the bears finished me off while I was unconscious? Was that what had happened? I felt joyous; I didn't even feel it happen. I tried to smile, but I winced in pain again and I felt cold arms stiffen around me.

Then I knew that I wasn't alone.

Someone was carrying me. Someone was flying with me. My eyes opened slightly and I looked up to see the most breathtaking image of my life.

She was beautiful. She must have been the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had a pained and exhausted expression on her pale face, but she was still perfect. Her lips were a full red double curve and there were no flaws on her stone white face. Her long gold hair blew behind her as we flew, and her eyes were of the same color. I was astounded by her beauty. Surely this could not be any ordinary woman. It was most defiantly an angel, taking me to Heaven. I smiled at that, but I winced again as pain shot through me. The arms held me tighter, and then I heard her voice.

"It's okay; I'm going to fix you. You'll get well, I promise you."

Her voice was like church bells, musical and beautiful. She _was_ an angel. My angel.

We continued to fly for a few more minutes. I wondered how she could carry me; I knew I wasn't light. Every time pain shot through me, she would say something to reassure me and I instantly felt better.

I felt her slow down and then she walked quickly through a gate. The Gates of Heaven? This had to be it.

I heard her yell a name, her voice too sharp and hysterical to understand. What was wrong with my angel? Why did she sound worried?

I felt her arms leave me and I was set down on something soft and warm. I tried to cry out for my angel, to ask her what was wrong, but my voice got caught in my throat. I heard her whisper something and then another figure appeared before me.

He was a male, and he looked like my angel, but not as beautiful. He was pale as well, with gold hair and gold eyes, and he seemed important. Was this God? It had to be him. I was about to ask him, but more pain shot through me. I cried out in pain and I heard my angel yell something. She was still here?! I needed her!

Then God kneeled before me and looked into my eyes. He said something that sounded like an apology, but I couldn't understand him. I felt a cold hand take mine and then cold lips brush my palm. I started to ask God what he was doing.

Then I felt the pain.

As soon as it happened, I screamed out and God's eyes tightened. It felt like my entire body was on fire. Every inch of my flesh seemed like it was covered in flames, licking away happily. I screamed and thrashed around, trying to put out the fire, but it never went away.

Then I realized that I wasn't in Heaven anymore. Heaven wasn't supposed to be painful. God had subjected me to the fiery pits of Hell! I had done some bad things in my lifetime, and I knew I should have been expecting this, but it was so painful, so sudden. I screamed as the fire ate away at me.

She appeared again: my angel.

My angel was as striking as ever. She kneeled down next to me and looked lovingly into my eyes, whispering reassurances. She took my hand and squeezed it, apologizing every time I screamed. I didn't care. All I wanted to know was why she was in Hell with me. Angels didn't belong in Hell.

My vision was watery, like I was crying, but I didn't see anything in my surroundings that resembled Hell. They always said you would see fire and nothing more. Endless fire. I didn't see fire, but I felt it. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe they never thought of the Devil setting his victims on fire. More fire burned me, this time in my mouth, and my angel squeezed my hand again.

I knew I had lain there for a couple more days, but it felt like an eternity with all the pain. My angel never left my side, even when God came back a few times. I was scared he would make her leave, but she didn't. She would talk to me, but I was too focused on the pain than to understand what she was saying. Once, I think I heard my angel's name.

"Rosalie…you don't have to stay here with him," a different male voice said. I looked up and saw a young man with untidy bronze hair. He couldn't be the Devil – he looked too much like God and my angel. I figured he must be another angel. But he was trying to take away _my_ angel, the angel apparently named Rosalie.

_Rosalie_. It was a beautiful name, much like my angel. I have never heard of it until now.

My angel only growled in response. I cringed at the sound. She responded by rubbing soothing circles in the palm of my hand. "I will never leave your side."

I winced again as the invisible fire shot through me, but this time it was not as violent.

"Two more minutes," a female's voice said. I looked up and saw another angel. She was almost as beautiful as Rosalie, with wavy caramel locks cascading down her back. Her eyes were a deep topaz and she was standing next to God. There were so many angels here in Hell. I didn't think I deserved this kind of treatment.

Rosalie snarled and they all left the room quickly. I soon felt the fire slowly go away and my body seemed to cool up. I felt a surge of strength go through me. I must have left Hell. Was I in Heaven now?

My angel came down to look me in the eyes. My breath caught at the back of my throat as her beauty astounded me again. Then I realized that I didn't need to breathe. When I didn't breathe, I felt a slight burning at the back of my throat.

"What is your name?" Rosalie asked softly.

"My throat burns," I blurted out.

She laughed. "You're thirsty. Don't worry, I'll take you hunting once I'm finished explaining a few things to you. Now, what is your name?" she asked again.

I tried to make sense of her words, making a face, but she only nodded in encouragement for me to answer her. "Emmett," I replied.

"Emmett," she breathed, as though it was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard. Then she leaned down and kissed my forehead with her soft lips. "I promised you would get better. I never break my promises."

And that was all I needed.

**A/N: Awwww, aren't they cute? I hope that you all liked it! It was a quick and sweet little story I wanted to do. Please review! **


End file.
